Forgotten Memories
by Reoko69
Summary: Mayura has been kidnapped and her memories of Loki and Co. have been errased
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lost and Found

"Loki-sama," Yamino said as he looked upon his father as Loki looked out the window of his study, "You really do need to eat."

Loki hadn't really paid much attention to his surroundings, let alone giving his attention to the food that the green haired butler had sat in front of him time after time only to have the master of the mansion eat a few bites and then pushed the plate away.

Yamino sighed and walked back through the door when he waited in silence and gave into the silence. 'ever since Mayura disappeared he hasn't been himself.'

"Is daddy still sulking?" the black pup asked as his brother came from the room

Yamino closed the door and looked at him as he nodded to Fenrir and walked down the staircase to the kitchens.

"Punyaa" the little floating spirit said as she looked at Yamino, "Loki-tama"

Fenrir sighed and lay back down beside the door and Ecchan went after Yamino.

Loki sighed as he heard his son leave the room and close the door. "Where are you Mayura?" he asked himself for the who knew how many times. He had made the choice to stay with her instead of returning to Asgard not a month before. He had watched her as she had searched for him and replayed in his head of when he came to her as she stood at the gates. They had been pretty much inseparable after that hadn't they? He himself had made sure to that.

She may not have known it but he had followed her a few times just to make sure she was alright But the last time he had seen her was a week prior.

"I will see you tomorrow Loki-kun, papa is going to be raving mad if I don't get home soon." Mayura had told him and he had nodded, she had already missed her curfew by half an hour and still he wanted her to stay. He hadn't followed her that night and he cursed himself for not doing so.

Mr. Daidouji had called him an hour later and demanded that Mayura return home at once and that had set Loki off. He, Yamino, Fenrir, and Ecchan had looked high and low for her but to no avail. There was no trace that she had left that he could find.

Narugami had even helped look for the pink haired female when he found out that she was missing and even skipped one of his part time jobs to help with finding her but it was useless.

Loki ran his hand through his short dark brown hair and sighed. He couldn't stand just doing nothing but what else was there to do? He had already done all the searching that he could. There were no clues left behind to help them find her, almost like she had never been.

Loki turned and headed towards the door, the tails of the black coat he wore fanned out behind him as he walked.

"Daddy?" Fenrir asked as his head popped up and looked at Loki as he passed and then paused.

"I am going back out Fenrir, I will return soon" Loki said and continued down the staircase. He could hear Yamino and Ecchan talking about something in the kitchen as he passed down the hall and kept going. Fenrir would tell his other son where he was going.

"Where can I start?" He asked himself as he looked down both sides of the street and started walking. After hours of walking and finding nothing he sat on a nearby bench and placed his head in his hands and started pulling his hair out of frustration.

When Loki looked at where he was he realized this was where he and Mayura had come when he was in his other form, his god form. This was where she had told him she didn't want to lose another important person to her.

He replayed their conversation in his head as he closed him eyes. He could see her perfectly, the way he could anytime he closed his eyes. He stood quickly and opened his eyes to walk away. He caught something shimmering lightly in the moonlight and looked at it closer. It was something pink.

His heart skipped a beat and he came closer to it, the closer he came the more pink he could see. His pace fastened and he stopped dead when he caught sight of what he never could have imagined and tears stung his eyes.

The silky pink hair he dreamed of running his hand through was laying in the water. The white of her school uniform was translucent showing the white lace bra under it as the shirt and the skirt clung to her pale body. Her garnet eyes were closed as if she were sleeping.

Loki slowly bent down and lifted her out of the freezing water. He could tell that she was still breathing, but barely. She wouldn't make it much longer if he hadn't found her.

"I can't carry her like this" he said to himself in frustration and turned back to his god form and placed one arm under her legs and cradled her in his arms as he quickly made his way back to the mansion.

Mayura lay in Loki's bed under the covers. Loki had dried her so she wasn't soaked and warmed her the best way he knew how. Her body had been so cold when he lay next to her under the covers and it had taken a few hours to bring her body temperature back to where it was suppose to be.

Loki paced back and forth at the foot of the bed as Mayura continued to lay under the covers. He had just gotten off of the phone with Mr. Daidouji and he was on his way over to get his daughter. He stopped his pacing and looked at the female in his bed.

"Master Loki," yamino said as he entered the room "Mayura's father has just pulled up."

Loki sighed silently and nodded as he reverted back to his child form and looked at Yamino. "Show him in Yamino"

Yamino nodded and closed the door behind him as he left.

"Punyaa" Ecchan said as she settled back onto the top of Loki's head where she normally resided "Is Mayura-sama going to be alright Loki-tama?"

Loki stayed quiet as he walked to the side of his bed and looked down, Mayura looked so peaceful as she laid there. Loki opened his mouth to reply but there sounded like a stampede was headed for his room.

Loki quickly stepped away from the bed and sat in one of the chairs in his room as the door flew open and Mr. Daidouji came in.

"Mayura?" Mr. Daidouji looked at the bed as he came towards it, not really seeing Loki there. When he saw her lying under the covers looking as if she were asleep he started bawling.

"She's not dead Mr. Daidouji," Loki said and the man looked over at him, "But I don't know how long it will take for her to wake."

"I didn't realize that you were here," he said to Loki, "Where did you find her?"

Loki was quiet for a few moments, "In the fountain at the park." He paused for a moment, "who ever had her dumped her there. I had looked at the park so many times and she hadn't been there before."

The father's face fell, "The fountain?"

Loki nodded but was silent as he though over a few things, 'who would have placed her in the fountain though? Near water…'

As Loki was in thought he heard something and he looked at the bed, both he and Mr. Daidouji were silent as they looked at the female on the bed.

Mayura was moaning slightly and her right hand was on her forehead. Loki jumped off of the chair he was sitting on and was instantaneously beside the bed opposite of her father.

"Mayura?" Mr. Daidouji said as he looked at his daughter.

Mayura's eyes slowly opened and it took her a few moments to adjust to the light as she looked at her father, "Papa?" She was silent for a few more moments as she looked around. When she saw Loki she paused on him and then shrieked, "Who are you and where am I?"

Loki had been smiling but when she had said that his smiled faltered. "Papa, where am I?" Mayura asked as she looked at her father again with pleading eyes.

Loki saw Mr. Daidouji looking at him and then looked back at Mayura, "Mayura honey, you don't recognize him?"

"Papa," Mayura said as she continued looking at him, "I have never seen him in my life."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Forgotten

Loki and Mayura's father looked at each other for a moment as Loki felt his stomach drop. "Mayura" escaped from Loki's mouth and she looked at him.

"Papa, I want to go home" Mayura said as she looked back at her father.

Mr. Daidouji looked at his daughter and nodded and then looked at Loki, "Thank you for finding my daughter."

Loki nodded as he watched Misao help his daughter out of the bed. As Mayura started walking she lost her balance and started to fall. Loki took a step as Misao caught her.

Loki watched still in shock as Mayura and her father left his room and went to watch them from the room of his study as they left the mansion. "Why did she not remember me?"

"Mayura-san didn't remember you Loki-sama?" Yamino asked as he brought a platter of cakes and pastries into the study.

Loki turned to look at his son and shook his head as he replayed what had happened when she had woken. "I don't think that she had a concussion because she recalled her father right from the start."

It was silent for a moment longer and the phone rang. "Enjaku Detective Agency" Loki's face brightened up a little, "Mr. Daidouji how is Mayura?"

"I see, that is unusual." Loki said in return to what he had been told.

"If you would, could you bring Mayura over tomorrow so I could talk to her? Try to figure out what happened." Loki paused for a moment and nodded, "When she's done with school then."

Loki hung up the phone and looked back out the window with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Loki-tama" Ecchan called as she looked at him and then to Fenrir.

"Daddy?" Fenrir said as he walked up to his father and stared at him.

Loki was silent for a moment, "She does remember everything else, but when it comes to us she cannot recall anything."

"It sounds like the same as when you were going to give her the hair pendant to make her forget about us does it not Loki-sama." Yamino said as he closed the door behind him.

"Hai, it does." Loki said as he walked over to his desk and opened one of the draws and picked up one of the remaining piece of the hair piece that he had been going to give to Mayura before. Right beside the broken piece was a pitcher of Mayura, Yamino, Ecchan, Fenrir, and himself. He picked up the pitcher and looked at it.

"Do you think Verdandi could tell you anything about it?" Yamino asked and Fenrir nodded his head in agreement.

Loki looked at his sons, "I can ask her, but whether or not she would tell me the truth is another matter."

Yamino nodded as Ecchan settled down back on top of Loki's head. "So Misao will be bringing Mayura by tomorrow then?"

Loki placed the pitcher back in the drawer and closed it and proceeded to place his hands in front of himself. "Hai, he will. I know he will want to stay with her but I need to talk to her by herself." Loki sat silent again for a few seconds.

"When will you go to Verdandi?" Fenrir asked as he stood up and stretched.

"As soon as the Daidouji's have left." Loki responded to them.

Yamino nodded and Loki stood and started for the door, he paused when the door was opened and looked at Yamino, "I am going to try and rest, I know I haven't been keeping myself like I should for the last few days." And he continued on to his room.

Loki changed into a set of his pajamas and walked over to the bed and looked at it. Mayura had been lying in this bed just a few hours prior and he had laid beside her for part of that time. Yes, she had been cold at the beginning but she had soon warmed up.

He had placed his arm around her as they laid there, his hand lying on her stomach. He had found himself wanting to move his hand very badly but he couldn't do that to her. Recalling lying with her made his lower regions start to harden again.

He pulled the sheets back and saw a few strands of pink hair lying on his pillow. He picked them up and looked at them. He sighed as he laid them on his night stand and crawled back into the bed.

Loki lay there and tried to go to sleep, but like any of the past few days his mind was set on Mayura. What had happened to her? Had anything other than the memory of him been erased? He closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep.

"Loki-kun" Mayura called out to him as she ran towards him.

"Mayura?" Loki said as he looked at her, did she remember?

"Where have you been silly? You were supposed to meet me half an hour ago. I told you we had a client to meet with." Mayura said as she looked at him.

Loki looked at her and just noticed she wasn't in her school uniform, she was wearing a denim mini shirt and a very tight and low cut spaghetti strapped tank top with lace around the breasts.

Loki swallowed as he looked at her, "Mayura-san, what are you wearing?"

Mayura looked down at herself and then to him and smiled, "Do you like it? It was a present."

Loki looked at her again, from the skirt down her long smooth legs to the black heels she was wearing and he felt his member start to jump. "It looks very good on you Mayura."

Mayura smiled, "I thought so too."

"So, ugh," Loki started looking away from her, "where is this client at?"

Mayura sighed, "They left a little while ago, saying that they didn't have all day to wait for you so we have to make another appointment to see them."

"I see" He said

"So what does Loki-kun want to do now?" Mayura asked as she looked around.

Loki smiled as he thought about that and then shook his head, 'it doesn't matter what I want to do Mayura'

Mayura looked at him and smiled, "The stars are out and they are very beautiful tonight."

Loki looked up and nodded in agreement, "that they are."

Mayura grabbed his hand and hurriedly led him over to a bench. 'I don't remember there being a bench here' Loki said to himself and then looked at Mayura.

"Loki," Mayura started as she looked down at her hands that were in her lap, "Can I ask you something?"

Loki looked at her surprised, "You know you can"

She looked over at him, her garnet eyes piercing through him as a hint of rose crossed her cheeks; "Never mind" and she looked away.

Loki looked at her for a moment and grinned as he took his hand and turned her head too look at him by placing his finger on her chin. Mayura took a intake of breath in as she looked at him and she looked from his eyes down to his mouth and back up.

Loki's smile deepened and he leaned forward and kissed her and almost instantaneously she slid her tongue out and licked his bottom lip making his member throb.

Loki sat straight up in bed and looked around. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his body was very tense. He was glad he woke when he did; his body was just as it had been in the dream.

He shifted to his side and tried to go back to sleep, hopefully he wouldn't have the same ordeal to deal with as he had just come across.

Loki tossed and turned trying to push from his mind the dream, but it was to no avail. The tight shirt, the mini skirt and her bare legs kept popping up in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: ?

Yamino had been in the kitchens and was making something for everyone to snack on when they arrived, which should be in no more than half an hour depending on how long it would take Mr. Daidouji to get Mayura here.

Loki sat at his desk looking at the pitcher he had pulled out the day before as he waited, maybe if he were to show it to her it might help her remember something. He knew if it were something like Verdandi had given him though then the memories they had together were gone though and he wasn't sure if there were any way to get them back.

Loki looked out the window behind his desk as he heard a commotion outside. "Punyaa," Ecchan said as she came in when Yamino opened the door to go and meet the guests, "Loki-tama, Mayura-san and her papa is here."

Loki nodded but stayed quiet. He watched as Misao and Mayura opened the gates and came towards the door to the mansion. Mayura glanced up and it made Loki's heart skip a beat as he recalled the beginning of the dream he had waken from.

When he could no longer see them he turned and sat at his desk and waited for them to enter his study. After a few minutes there was a soft knock on the door. "You may enter."

After a few moments the door slowly opened and Mayura hesitantly walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She was looking at the floor and Loki could tell she was uncomfortable at the moment. Truthfully he was surprised her father hadn't come up with his daughter.

Her garnet eyes moved off of the floor and met with his green ones for a few seconds. "Are you well Mayura?" He said when he found his voice. He knew it was a dumb question, something had happened to her and he was surprised that she was up and moving as soon as she was.

"H… Hai," She said as she looked away from him out the window. "As well as I can be I suppose."

"Why don't you have a seat," Loki said as he rose from the chair behind his desk and walked closer to her but still kept his distance.

Mayura nodded and sat on the couch with her hands in her lap, "Papa said he would bring me over here for a while. So you could try to figure out what happened but all I remember is going to school and when school was finished I went home." She paused for a moment and continued on the list of things she had supposedly done the day she disappeared.

Loki nodded as he looked at her, yes she had went to school the day that she had disappeared but she had come directly over to the mansion and stayed till around her curfew.

"I know that a few days have passed since but honestly it seemed as if it were only yesterday." She looked down at her hands as if she were troubled by something.

"Don't be shy about anything Mayura; if there is something that you want to say go ahead. Anything that you can tell me will help." Loki said as he started to lean towards her to reassure her and he stopped recalling that she didn't recall him.

"I don't know why I don't know you," she started and then pulled something out of her pocket, "but this was on my desk in my room. So I have to know you don't I?" She showed his the same pitcher that he had laid on his desk.

Loki smiled as he retrieved his copy of the pitcher and showed her. "Hai Mayura, after all you are and have been my number one assistant since you started coming here."

Mayura looked at him confused for a moment and smiled, "I am a detective?"

Loki smiled at her as he sat beside her, "Kind of, you have helped me with quite a few cases."

She looked lost in though and sighed, "all those mysteries and I can't remember them, that's depressing."

Loki laughed and she looked at him and smiled. "What kind of cases have we done together?" she asked and started ranting, "I bet they have been big haven't they?" she stood up with her fist balled as she imagined phenomenal events in her mind.

"Well, some have yes," he paused as he smiled watching her. "There has been the seven wonders of your school, there has been the case of the birds at the zoo. Then there was the case that brought us together." Mayura looked at him in wonder as he continued, "to find your doll."

Mayura's face fell, "I don't remember having a lost doll." She placed her hand to her temple for a second as her forehead creased.

Loki nodded and filled her in on their first case, "ever since then you have been here." He didn't tell her that for the first few months she was here she was a nuisance, He had come accustomed to her and when the time came he couldn't stand to leave her. He hadn't told her his secret, and he still hadn't decided to. It would be too complicated for her, especially at the moment. If she did continue to come around, which was what he was desperately hopping she would, he may tell her in due time. But it was something that would take a great deal of thought.

Mayura noticed that Loki hadn't seen her place her hand on her head when a pain had came, but it had vanished quickly as she stopped thinking of trying to recall a doll and just listen to him. "From what I can tell though is that the only things I have forgotten have been you and Yamino." Mayura said as she recalled the green haired butler.

Loki looked at her and heard the pup whimper and they both looked at him, Loki hadn't noticed that Fenrir was still in the room with them.

"Oh, what a cute puppy," Mayura said as she walked over and petted him on the top of his head.

"Bark" Fenrir said whimpering, 'I feel depressed the girl doesn't remember me," he looked at his father trying to gather was he could possibly feel for her not remembering him.

Mayura and Loki went over more stuff, like little details she might remember. She couldn't recall anything for the days she had been missing. If his assumptions had been right and the memories of the gods had been erased then who ever had captured her had to be one of his kind, but who?

A knock came on the door and they both stopped their conversation and looked at the door, "Yes?"

"Master Loki," Yamino said as he opened the door and he and Misao entered the room, "Would you all like some tea?" Yamino brought the tray of cups and the tea pot over to them.

Mr. Daidouji looked a little out of place as he looked around but settled himself a little when he looked at his daughter as she smiled at him.

"I don't know what has caused this, she still doesn't remember anything from before but she did have this" Loki said as he showed her father the pitcher she had brought with her, "So she knew something was wrong."

Misao nodded as he looked at Loki, "She showed me last night after she had slept some. Had she not had that I don't know if I could have gotten her back here today." 'of all the times I have tried to get her away from here I was actually glad that they are here for her.' He thought to himself.

They talk a little more and Loki told them that he would try to figure this out.

"I want to help; you did saw I was your number one around here." Mayura said and Loki looked to her father.

"Mayura, do you think it is a good idea to help when it is you that the case is about?" Misao asked and Loki nodded to him.

"But I want to, it's one of the biggest mysteries that I know of," she paused for a moment, "well, at least that I can recall. And that's not really many is it." She sighed and started sulking again as she thought about all the mysterious cases she had forgotten about.

"If it is alright with you Mr. Daidouji, she can come back here when she wishes to. I will personally make sure she returns home safely each time she comes." Loki said and hoped that her father would still let her come.

Misao looked at Loki and then to his daughter as he thought about it, "Please daddy, let me come back. I do really like it here," she paused for a second, "even though I don't remember anything from here I feel at ease." She looked at Loki smiling.

Misao sighed as he looked at Mayura, "you can come back," he looked at Loki, "I have your word that you will make sure she returns home safely each time she comes?"

"Hai, and if need be we can escort her here from her school." Loki told him and he nodded.

"Thank you daddy," Mayura said as she hugged him then looked at Loki, "When can I come by?"

Loki looked at her, "When do you want to come back?"

Mayura looked at him, "Tomorrow if it is ok."

"Then Yamino and I will see you when you get out of school." Loki said and she nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A solution?

Loki continued looking at the pitcher in his hands after they had left. Yamino had cleared everything out of the study and was tidying up everything.

"Daddy," Fenrir said as he looked up to his father, "if Mayura starts coming back around us wont the people or person who did this to her try something again?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Loki told him as he looked at his son, He sighed as Yamino entered the room.

"It just means that we will have to watch over miss Mayura until master Loki figures out who has done this." Yamino said as they all looked at him.

Loki nodded as he smiled, "That is true. She will have to be watched as she goes to and from school, and when she goes home. I am going to visit Verdandi tomorrow; hopefully I can get some answers from her."

Yamino nodded as Loki stood and headed towards his room. He changed into his pajamas and got into bed. Mayura was still on his mind as he drifted into slumber.

Loki was in a shop looking for something to give Mayura for her birthday and was so frustrated because he couldn't find anything that he thought she would like.

"Yamino, this is no use." Loki said as he looked at another shirt that he thought would look nice on her but wasn't sure if she would like it.

"Master Loki," Yamino said as he looked at Loki, "why don't you just take her out. I can make dinner and afterwards you two go and do something."

Loki looked at him as he thought about it, "Actually, I think you could have that day off." He paused for a moment. "Would you mind bringing Mayura shopping as part of her birthday?"

Yamino looked at him, "Not at all master Loki."

Loki nodded, "Have her pick out two outfits; one casual and one for going out in."

"Hai," Yamino said and they headed out of the store.

*****

"Where am I to meet you Loki? Here at the mansion or somewhere else?" Mayura asked they day before her birthday.

"Meet me here Mayura, Yamino will let you know a few things while you are out alright." Loki said and she nodded. She was very excited and she waved at him as she left.

*****

"You look stunning Master Loki" Yamino said as Loki turned and looked at him. Loki was dressed in a black tux with tails and it suited him well. The door bell rang and Yamino turned and walked out of the study to answer the door. A few minutes later Yamino and Mayura entered the study.

Loki stared at Mayura for a moment as he looked at her and felt himself getting hard. She had on a silver and white floor length gown that was low cut and the sleeves hung off of the shoulders. It hugged her figure very well and it was backless. Her hair was pulled back and in a bun and she wore a silver necklace and matching earrings.

Loki groaned and opened his eyes as he looked around still seeing Mayura in the gown; the way it hugged her curves and showed off the tops of her breasts. He remembered seeing the smoothness of the skin on her where the dress was backless.

Loki groaned again, longing to run his hand over her skin, wondering if it really as soft as it looked. He felt himself jumping and he cursed himself having only but one way to fix himself. He closed his eyes and saw Mayura again as he stared touching himself, imagined her hands caressing him as she moved her hand back and forth.

He moaned her name when he went but he wasn't really satisfied. He wanted her, wanted to feel her around him, wanted to know the feel of her lips on his. "It will still be a while if it goes that far, and there is a chance that I won't take it that far no matter how badly I crave her." He sighed.

Yamino was going to make sure Mayura was going to be safe coming to the mansion when she was finished with school for that day meanwhile he was going to visit Verdandi until it was time for that.

Loki rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door. He was looking around at the scenery when the door opened.

"Loki," a females voice said, a female he hadn't expected to see here.

"Freya," Loki said in shock as the goddess flung herself on him and wrapped her arms around him. "What are you doing here?"

Freya looked at Loki and smiled as she took his hands and led him inside, "Skuld had something she wished to speak to me about," she paused as she looked at him coming closer to him and he stopped her, "What about you Loki, why are you here?" She asked as she frowned at him when he stopped her.

"I am here to talk to Verdandi." He said and she looked at him questionably.

"Why Verdandi?" She asked, she had just known that he had been there for her.

"That is my business Freya," he said as he went to go on, "so if you will excuse me."

"Loki," she called him as she went after him, "Don't leave me."

Loki sighed and turned to her, "I am sorry Freya, but this is something I need to discuss with Verdandi alone."

Freya didn't let go of Loki and she pouted, "But Loki."

"Freya" He said in a stern voice and she pouted more, reluctantly letting go of him.

"Loki," came Skuld's voice surprised and she smiled widely as she looked at him and it fell as she saw Freya. "What can I do for you Loki?"

"I am here to see Verdandi." He told her and stepped away from Freya.

"Hai," Skuld said, "she is this way."

Loki nodded and he started after her, Freya following him.

Skuld stayed a few paces in front of Loki, looking back at him when she thought that he wouldn't notice her looking, mainly when Freya was pestering him in some way which made her a little angry but she didn't show it to them.

She stopped in front of a door and turned to look at Loki and Freya, "Verdandi is in here Loki."

Loki smiled at her, "Thank you Skuld.

Skuld blushed just enough her cheeks were a pale rose color and she bowed to him slightly not able to say anything.

"What do we need to see Verdandi about Loki-kun?" Freya asked as she placed a arm through his.

"I," Loki said as he dropped her arm, "Have personal business to attended with her."

"But Loki," Freya said as she looked at him.

"There are no buts Freya, I need to talk to her alone." Loki said as he knocked on the door.

"Come in" Verdandi's voice could be heard through to other side of the door.

Loki excused himself from the two other females and walked inside the room.

"Loki-sama, it is a surprise to see you here." She smiled at him as he came closer.

"I have a few questions I need you to answer for me." Loki said getting right to the point and the smile she had was replaced with curiosity.

"I will try to answer them for you Loki," she motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs in the room as she continued to look at him.

Loki nodded as he sat, "As you know the hair pendant I had asked you to make for me to give to Mayura to erase the memories of us gods I destroyed instead of giving to her." He paused as she nodded, "Have you made another to do the same for someone else?"

Verdandi looked at him shocked, "Loki, you know I cannot discuss that with you if I have."

Loki looked at Verdandi, "Please, for me?"

Verdandi looked at him and sighed, "You know I can't, even for you Loki." She paused, "Has Mayura's Memories been erased?"

"Hai," Loki said as he looked away from her.

'oh my' Verdandi thought to herself as she watched him. "When?"

Loki looked at her and told her what happened in a shortened version, "Mayura was kidnapped, found her in the park. When she woke she remembered everything but us."

"I see," she pause as she thought for a moment. "The only thing I can tell you is the pendant I made for you was the most recent I had made Loki. I am sorry if that doesn't help you."

Loki nodded but stayed silent, "Are you planning to still see her? You know that you will have to leave her sooner or later Loki. If you don't she will know something is wrong where you do not age."

Loki sighed and looked at her, "I know, and yes I still see her. Though her memory has been wiped of us, whoever was the one to erase it left something behind. She had a pitcher of us all in her room so she knows something happened."

"I see," She said as she looked off thinking about something. "I would say that that is very confusing for her."

"Hai," Loki said and smiled to himself. "Though it excites her, it's one of the biggest mysteries that she knows. And she loves mysteries."

"I see" Verdandi said as she nodded her head.

"Is there any way for her to regain her memories?" Loki asked looked back at Verdandi.

Verdandi looked at him sadly for a moment before she spoke, "There are Loki," when he heard that he perked up, "there are two. The first, Odin can have her regain her memories, or two." She paused again as she looked at him. "She has to recall them herself through trails."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hurricane

"Trials?" Loki repeated, "What kind of trials?"

Verdandi looked at him with a sad smile on her face, "there are three, the first being her loyalty. Odin will make sure that it will not being easy for you, just because of you being you."

Loki looked at her confused, "what do you mean?"

"I can't say," she said as she sighed, "I have seen, the very few times it has been done, people going through things as simple as the person regaining the memory just to do something that recalls a certain memory to the person being captured and the other person having to do specific things to have the other recall the memory."

"So, there has to be someone to help the other person through this then?" Loki asked her.

Verdandi nodded, "Hai, and seeing as Mayura's memories have been erased Odin will have no one but you will be the one to help her regain what she has lost."

Loki nodded as he thought to himself, 'if someone has to then I want it to be me.' He looked back at her, "and the other trials?"

"I can't say, they very always to whereas Odin sees fit." Verdandi said.

'Odin,' he thought, "so needless to say nothing is going to be easy for her."

"For both of you," Verdandi said, "you will be a big part of the trails if she is to regain what you want her to gain."

Loki nodded, "How are the trails activated?"

Verdandi sighed again and she stood and walked over to a closet and opened it to revile a series of boxes and drawers on top of each other. She opened one of the many drawers and pulled a purple vile out and closed the drawer and the closet door and walked back over to him and handed the vile to him. "Light a candle and sprinkle this over the open flame. That will start it, the candle will not go out till the trials are finished or one of the two people involved gives up."

"How often does the person regain their memories?" Loki asked and knew the odds weren't good from the look she gave him.

"Out of the twenty that I know have attempted it only one has had success." Verdandi said and he nodded.

"Thank you Verdandi," Loki said as he looked at the vial.

"it won't happen straight away," Verdandi told him and he looked at her confused, "when you start the process, it could take anywhere from a day to months before the first trial."

Loki nodded, "Thank you again." He stood up and walked towards the door and had his hand upon the knob when she spoke to him again, "Good luck Loki."

Loki opened the door only to see Skuld and Freya eaves dropping on their conversation. Loki looked down at them and smiled as they looked at him and hurriedly walked away from the scene. He shook his head and shut the door and continued down the hallway.

Loki woke from another dream of Mayura and he moaned, why did she haunt him so? He sat up and looked around. He recalled seeing her in the swim suit of when they had went camping with Koutarou and the rest of the gods.

Loki rose from his bed and walked to his bathroom and turned on the cold water and striped. When he was finished and calmed down he dried himself off and went and got dressed. There was a knock on the door as he was buttoning his shirt.

"Loki-sama," Yamino's voice came from behind the door. Loki smiled and told him to enter. "I thought I heard the water running, could you not sleep Master Loki?"

Loki smiled at him as he nodded and Yamino nodded in response, "are you hungry Master Loki? I can fix you something to eat with the mail ordered bake set that came in yesterday, I haven't been able to use them as of yet and that would give me a chance to."

Loki looked at his son and smiled, Yamino was forever ordering things through the mail. "Hai, Yamino-san. Make a strawberry pastry, Mayura-san will be here later today and I think she would enjoy some as well, a treat for when she is out of school."

"Hai, I will get to it Master Loki, right away." Yamino said and turned and walked out the door.

Mayura sat in her last period class, she had been thinking of Loki and Yamino all day and at times it hurt to think of them. She had been sent to the school physician during one of her classes because of her head but as soon as she stopped thinking of the detective it had completely disappeared. It was now her last period of the day and she was watching the clock tick away till the bell rang. She noticed that a lot of her class mates had watched her quiet intently most of the day, as well as the day before and it was bugging her.

They had asked where she had been, the whole uproar over her being kidnapped was still fresh in everyone's minds and she didn't know how to tell them that she didn't know and they believe her.

The bell rang and she smiled as she started cramming everything into her bag and headed for the door.

Loki and Yamino were standing at the gates of Mayura's school when Freyr came upon them as the kids started flowing through the doors. Loki looked up at the god and smiled, "Hello Freyr, what brings you here?"

Freyr looked down at Loki surprised and stopped walking, "Loki," he paused and then fell to his knees as he took Loki's hands, "Has my Yamato Nasdesic been found finally, can I see her? She must have been so scared to have been without me."

A sweet drop popped out on both Loki and Yamino's forehead as they looked at the god, but before they could answer him someone called out to them.

"Loki-sama, Yamino-kun you both came for me," Mayura said as she smiled and then stopped as she looked down to Freyr puzzled, "who are you?"

Freyr looked like the world had ended as he looked from Loki to Mayura, "My Yamato Nasdesic," was all he could say and she looked at him like he was crazy.

Loki sighed as he looked at the god, who was still on his knees, and explained, "Mayura, this is Freyr, you know him you just don't remember him." He paused as He then spoke to Freyr, "Freyr, as you know Mayura had been kidnapped. In the process her memories of us, all of us, have been erased. I have been trying to figure out who has done this and why."

Freyr continued to look at Mayura as she slowly moved towards Loki. When she reached him she took his hand and stepped so he was in front of her. Through none of this did Freyr notice what she was doing.

Loki smiled to himself as she took his hand and stayed close to him, he rather liked it. "Freyr, I am trying to help her regain her memories so it would be best to leave her alone for now."

Freyr stood up still looking at her and sighed, "Yamato Nasdesic, though you do not remember me I have though none stop about you for the last week. It pains me that you do not recall our times together," he paused as he looked at Loki, still not putting it together that she was hiding behind him, "Loki, thank you for helping my Yamato Nasdesic regain her memory but how do you plan on doing so?"

Loki smiled, "No need to worry about it Freyr"

Freyr nodded and looked at Mayura again and walked away. "Who was that strange man Loki?"

Loki sighed as she let go of him and looked down at him. "Freyr is," he paused trying to think on how to explain it to her, "an acquaintance of mine, not exactly a friend."

Mayura nodded and she placed a finger to her chin as she thought about it for a moment and then looked at Loki and Yamino as Loki spoke. "Come, let us go. Yamino-kun has made us something special to eat."

Mayura looked at Loki and Yamino smiling and they went on their way. "Yamino-kun, what have you made for us?" Yamino smiled as Loki looked at his son.

"That is a surprise Mayura-san. Master Loki had me make it for you both earlier today." Yamino said as they made their way back to the mansion.

Mayura looked over to Loki and smiled, "Thank you Loki." She placed her hands behind her back as she walked in between the two males.

On their way back Loki kept getting the feeling that they were being watched as they walked but he couldn't see anything and he didn't want to worry Mayura with saying something to Yamino. He took a look around once more as they entered the house.

Yamino looked at Loki for a second as Mayura made her way to the stairs, "Go on up master Loki and I will bring the refreshments up in a second."

"Be careful Yamino-san" Loki said and Yamino looked at him for a second and nodded as he went into the kitchens.

"Are you coming Loki-kun?" Mayura asked as she stood on the bottom step watching Loki.

Loki looked at her and nodded as he smiled and walked over towards her and they headed up towards Loki's study.

Mayura sat her bag down next to the couch and proceeded to sit down herself when the rug slid out from under her feet causing her to fall and hit her head on the table sitting there.

"Mayura," Loki yelled as he ran over to her, "are you alright?"

Mayura looked at Loki, her cheeks a faint shade of rose as she pulled her skirt down. "Ugh, yeah, I'm fine Loki."

Loki smiled to himself as he saw Mayura trying to pull her skirt down. Yeah, he had gotten to see the pink and black lace panties she wore under her skirt as she fell, but he was more worried that she had been hurt. He helped her sit up and he looked at her.

"Um," Mayura said as she looked at him, the rose color deepened slightly as she looked at him, "thank you Loki" She noticed that they were very close to one another and scooted back slightly and then pulled herself up onto the couch and continued to look at him blushing.

Loki watched as she tried to keep her legs closed trying to separate them as she sat on the couch but he still could see a little of the lace that was under her skirt. He had looked at her face right as she had gotten herself settled on the couch.

Yamino entered the room and looked at the two. He saw how Mayura was blushing and where Loki was in response to her. 'maybe I should have knocked before I entered' he thought to himself as Loki and Mayura both looked at him.

"Y..Yamino-san," Mayura said as she looked to what he held in his hands and then saw what Yamino was looking at, "Loki-kun was helping me, I fell."

"I see," Yamino said as he noticed how the rug was crumpled together. "Are you alright Mayura-san?"

"Hai," She said as she looked back to Loki who started to rise from where he was. She paused, "Do I smell strawberry's?"

"Hai Mayura-san, master Loki wanted me to make it." Yamino said as he walked over and sat the trey down on the table. There were three small plates with the desert on them and three small cups with hot tea.

Mayura looked at Loki, "Thank you," she looked back to Yamino, "Both of you."

Yamino smiled and handed the plates and the cups to both of them before taking his own. There was an awkward silence to the room as they ate. Yamino looked at Loki when they were almost finished eating and Loki nodded to him.

"It was very delicious Yamino-san." Mayura told him as she placed her plate on the trey.

"Thank you Mayura-san," Yamino said as he placed his and Loki's plate on the trey and stood. "I will be back a little later, there are a few things that need to be attended to at the moment."

Mayura reddened slightly as she looked at Yamino. He smiled at her and walked out of the room. She took another large drink from her cup and looked back at Loki.

He sipped on his tea for a moment smiling into the cup as he watched her. "Mayura," he said after a moment or two. She looked at him, "there is a way to retrieve your memories."

Mayura smiled as she looked at him, "There is, how?" She stood up after she sat her cup down and walked over to in front of his desk and looked at him.

He stuck his hand in his pocket and felt the small vile, "there are a series of trials, I don't know how hard they will be or if you will even succeed on regaining them. It is up to you if you want to try."

"What kind of trials?" Mayura asked as she pushed one of her brows up in curiosity.

Loki sighed, "That I don't know," he leaned forward and looked at the top of the desk for a moment before looking to the girl standing before him.

"Oh," she said looking a little disappointed, "And you said that there is a possibility that I wont regain them?"

"That's right Mayura; there is a chance that you will never remember." Loki said and felt a little sad that she may not remember the times they had together; her looking for him when he was going to depart for Asgard.

"Loki," Mayura said and Loki looked at her, "Are you alright, I said your name like five times before you looked at me."

Loki blushed, "Sorry, I was thinking on something."

Mayura looked at him for a moment longer, "What were you thinking on?"

"It doesn't matter," Loki said as he smiled.

Mayura looked at him confused for a moment and then nodded, "when would the first trial happen?"

Loki sighed again, "That is something else I don't know Mayura. There is something that I need to do to start the process but it doesn't mean that the first trial will happen right away."

Loki smiled as he stood and leaned over towards her making Mayura stand strait as she looked at him. "Do you really want your memories back Mayura, this process could be very dangerous."

Mayura looked at him for a moment, "H..Hai. I do. I want to remember everything that has happened Loki-kun. It's not fair that you get to remember everything and I don't." She placed her hands on her hips and looked at him. "I want to remember Loki, and I have tried but anytime I do my head hurts, tremendously."

Loki watched her and his eyes traveled as she placed her hands on her hips making him smile more. "Then we shall get the preparations on."

"What are the Preparations Loki-kun?" Mayura asked lowering her arms.

Loki walked from behind his desk and took her hand causing her to blush very slightly and led her out of the study, "Come and I will show you." He led her to his bedroom and let go of her hand right outside of door and then turned and looked at her before he opened the door.

"Where are we Loki-kun?" Mayura asked as she walked into the bedroom.

"In my bedroom." He said as he turned the light on to revile the room.

Mayura stopped in the doorway as she heard what he had said and looked at him and then looked around.

"Come in and shut the door Mayura," Loki said with a smirk on his face seeing her reaction. "This will be the safest place to do this."

"What exactly are we going to do in here Loki-kun?" Mayura asked as she stepped inside of the room and shut the door. 'what am I thinking, he is just a little boy.'

Loki smiled, 'this isn't exactly the way I had imagined having her in my room but at least she is here. She could have just said she didn't want anything to do with me after losing the memories. And besides, maybe I can have a little fun in the process.' "Come over here," Loki said as he walked towards his bedside table and opened one of the drawers.

Mayura did as she was told and watched him. She sat down on his bed as she waited on him.

Loki dug in the drawer until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a crystal candle holder and a bag of tapered candles. The candles were in boxes with no indication of what colors they were, "Close your eyes," Loki said as he laid the boxes on the bed next to her a few inches from each other and took her hand and placed it over them a few inches above. "Which one pulls you more?"

Mayura let Loki guide her hand back and forth over the boxes with her eyes closed. At first she thought that he was standing just a little too close and that he had a rather tight grip on her hand but then started to pay attention to what she was supposed to be doing. "This one," she said after a moment or two and opened her eyes to look at the box her hand was over.

Loki nodded and let go of her hand to grab the box and open it. He pulled out a forest green candle and placed it inside of the candle holder and proceeded to put all the others up.

"Wow," Mayura said as she looked at the candle that she had picked, "It's the same color as your eyes Loki."

Loki looked at the candle again, he hadn't really paid attention to what color it was, "I guess it is isn't it."

"Now what do we do?" Mayura asked as she looked at him and then to the candle.

Loki smiled as he pulled a box of matches out and opened it. He took one of the matches and lit it and placed the flame next to the wick of the candle and waited for it to catch. When it did he blew the match out and looked to Mayura. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Mayura looked at Loki for a moment longer, 'I never noticed his eyes were so green, like emeralds' Mayura caught herself thinking and then snapped out of it as she saw Loki look at her like he just knew that she was having second thoughts. "Hai Loki-kun. I am ready."

Loki smiled as he took the vile from his pocket and looked at Mayura, "Hold your hand out." She did as she was told and he poured just a small amount into her hand, "Sprinkle that over the flame."

Mayura nodded and stood up and looked at the candle. She took the hand that held the fine powder in it and sprinkled it over the flame. As soon as she had all the powder from her hand it was as if a hurricane was inside the room causing her to fly back. She felt someone grab onto her, and they softened her blow on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Embarrassment

Just as suddenly as it had came the winds died down leaving the room a wreck. Mayura groaned and felt Loki moved from halfway under her and she rolled off of him onto her stomach and looked at him. "Are you alright Loki-kun?"

Loki sat up and looked at Mayura. Her skirt was bunched up so part of her bottom was seen, just the upper part of her legs and he groaned. "I'm fine Mayura, what about you? Are you alright?"

Mayura pushed herself up and sat on her knees as she looked at him. Her hair was a bit of a mess from the wind that had blown but Loki kind of liked it that way. "Just a little shocked," Mayura said as she looked at him. "I wasn't expecting to be blown away by sprinkling that over the flame." She sighed and looked at his bedside table and her mouth fell open, "How is it still burning after that?"

Loki smiled as he stood and extended his hand towards her, "The flame won't go out until either your memories are returned, or we give up."

"We?" Mayura asked as she took his hand and let him help her up. She looked down to look at him and he smiled.

"I won't let you go through this alone Mayura." He told her and she smiled.

"Thank you Loki." Mayura said as she looked around and sighed, "Your room is a mess now though."

Loki laughed as he looked at what she was, "Yeah, it is." He looked back at Mayura, "I don't care though as long as this quest is completed."

Mayura nodded, "I will try my best not to disappoint you then Loki."

There was a knock one Loki's door and he walked over and opened it to see Yamino, "Master Loki, there is a phone call for Mayura-san. I do believe it is her father."

"Papa?" Mayura said as she looked out of the window, "It's nowhere near when I am to be home. I wonder what he wants."

Loki and Mayura exited the room and went towards the study, where the nearest phone was. "Papa?" Mayura said as she picked the phone up. "But Papa, what happened?" there was a pause and Loki could see tears coming to her eyes and a single one spilled out over the rim of her eye. "I understand." Another pause and she looked at Loki, "He would like to talk to you for a second Loki."

Loki looked at her confused as he took the phone, "Hai?" Loki looked out the window after Mayura sat down and placed her head in her hands. "She can stay as long as she needs to sir." Loki flushed for a moment, "I will make certain no harm comes to her," he paused again, "that as well." After a few more moments and him blushing in a few places Loki handed the phone back to Mayura. "Papa?" she said sitting on the couch, "when will I get to come home?"

There was a long pause, "but where will you go?" She hung her head after a moment, "I understand." She noticed Loki watching her and she looked out the window, "I love you too papa." She hung the phone up and looked back to Loki and Yamino.

"What happened?" Loki asked walking closer to her.

"There was an accident at the shrine. Somehow there was a rock slide and papa was inside when it happened. He is at the hospital at the moment but he said that he isn't allowed to have visitors and it's not safe to go back home at the moment." Mayura said as tears slipped over her cheeks.

"You know that you can stay here as long as you need to Mayura." Loki said holding himself back from reaching out and wiping her tears away. He did kneel down so he could look at her and placed a hand on her knee.

"Shall I go and prepare a room for Miss Daidouji?" Yamino asked and Loki looked at him and nodded. Yamino nodded back towards him and walked from the room.

"Why was he allowed to call if he isn't allowed to have visitors?" Mayura asked as she wiped the tears off of her face.

"I am not sure Mayura." Loki said as he pushed the hair out of her face quickly so he could see her better.

"What am I going to do about clothing? All I have at the moment is what I am wearing." She said as that though hit her and she looked at her clothing.

"I'm sure we can find something for you around here and then tomorrow when you get out of school I will take you shopping so you can get what you need till you can return home." Loki told her and she nodded and he stood up and looked at her.

Mayura followed him with her head bowed as they walked to the room that she was to use. It was directly across from Loki's room. She opened the door and looked around the room. There was a huge bed in the center, she guessed that it was a king sized. It was cast iron and had black and silver mesh cloth trough the canopy and hung down the sides. There was a fire place, which was lit, a dresser with a mirror attached, and a black cast iron with glass table beside the bed with a medieval looking lamp. There were two doors in the room; one she guessed was a bathroom, and the other a closet.

"You can say here as long as you need to Mayura, and anything that you may need let me know and either Yamino or I can get it for you or take you to get it." Loki said and she turned to look at him.

"Thank you Loki-kun." Mayura said as she looked at him.

Loki looked at her and nodded. He could tell by the look on her face that she wanted to be left alone at the moment. "If you need anything I will either be in the study or my room. Don't be afraid to search me out."

Mayura nodded and Loki turned and went to shut the door. "I will find you something to wear, if you want the room on the right is the bathroom. I will lay the clothing on the bed." And he walked out.

Mayura had sat on the bed and cried for a little while and then stripped down to her bra and panties and headed towards the bathroom. She went to the closet instead and shook her head as she closed the door and went towards the other door and closed it behind her when she was inside. The floors were black marble with silver accents. The towels and washcloths were black. There was a huge tub that sat on claws near a window and a stand up shower that the glass you could see through as plain as day. Mayura unhooked her bra and slid her panties off and went into the shower after she grabbed a washcloth.

Loki had found one of his white shirts that he had worn when he had been in his original form. It was long enough and big enough that is would come halfway down her thighs so she wouldn't need any pants. He walked from his room to the room across from his and opened the door slightly, "Mayura?" When he didn't hear a reply he opened the door the rest of the way and heard running water coming from the bathroom.

Loki smiled as he pulled the mesh back from the bed and saw her school uniform laying there. He picked up the shirt, it was still slightly warm so she couldn't have been out of them that long. He laid the shirt to her uniform down and laid the shirt he was giving her beside the other clothing. He turned to walk from the room and decided against it. He walked over to the door of the bathroom and opened it just slightly. Steam flooded his face and he could smell the rose scented shampoo and body wash that was supplied in this room.

All thought the room was very steamy he could see the mirror and see a blurry figure in the mirror. He continued to watch the figure in the mirror for a few minutes and when she went to shut the water off he shut the door and sighed as he left the room.

Loki went to his study and tried to calm himself, remembering what he had seen. He could see the curves of her body, how she had lifted her arms as she washed her hair. She had been turned to the side so he could see her side view, her breast that was reflected had lifted up slightly. He wished that the room hadn't been so steamy, to see her body clearly. He shook his head so he would stop thinking that way.

Mayura had her hair in a towel and a towel wrapped around her as she enter the room she was to stay in for who knew how long. She saw the shirt that had been left for her and she picked it up. "I wonder who's this is. It's too big for Loki-kun, and Yamino-san doesn't wear shirts like this." She shrugged as she unwrapped the towel from around her and put her arms through the sleeves. They were just a little long for her arms so the sleeves were baggy when she fastened the button around her wrist. She buttoned the buttons up the front and sighed when she got to her breasts. The shirt was a little tight there but where she was wearing her bra you couldn't see anything. She left the top two buttons unbuttoned and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Why does this shirt seem so familiar?" She asked herself as she looked at it and red came to her mind and she shook her head as it started hurting again. She tried pulling the bottom down, yeah it came to her thigh but she was still a little uncomfortable at the moment. She walked back to the bath room and took her hair down and hung the towel up. She walked back into the bedroom and sighed as she walked towards the hallway.

A light knock came on the door to the study, bringing Loki out of the memories he was having a hard time forgetting. "Come in"

After a few more seconds the door slowly opened and Mayura walked into the room with her head down. It looked as if she were trying to hide her face. Was it red at the moment? Loki smiled as he looked at her and then his eyes travel down her body and he gulped. He hadn't thought that the sight of her in his shirt would affect him so. The way that the shirt hugged her breast, it looked like if her wasn't carful that the buttons might just pop off. 'you wouldn't exactly mind that now would you' he found himself thinking and he nodded to himself.

"Is there something wrong Mayura-san?" Loki asked trying to sound as if she went affecting him.

She looked at him, yes, her cheeks were red. "Umm," she paused as she looked away and out the window. "I was wondering if there was an extra brush anywhere. And my uniform needs to be washed."

Loki stood and began walking towards her, "Come," he said as he looked up at her when he stopped a few inches away. "I will try to find you a brush and I will take your clothes to the wash room so they will be done by the time you need to go to school in the morning."

Mayura nodded and they left the study. Mayura closed the door and turned around just in time to see Yamino and a short brown haired teenage boy in a green outfit with a wooden stick walking up the steps. Both Yamino and Narugami stopped dead when they seen what Mayura was in and trailing behind Loki.

"M…Mayura?" Narugami said as he looked at her.

Mayura looked at them and then looked back to Loki who was holding his head. "Is he another I am supposed to know?"

"What…." Narugami said as he came closer to her, "come on Daidouji, we go to school together, were even in the same class."

Mayura blushed as she stepped closer to Loki, "I….I'm sorry."

"What she doing here like that anyway Loki?" Narugami asked as he looked at Loki and then raised his eyebrow, "Not up to your old tricks again are you?"

Loki looked at him, "As you know she has lost her memory, she was here when something happened over at the shrine and her father is in the hospital so she needed somewhere to stay. She has no clothing here at the moment so I found that shirt and tomorrow we will go shopping seeing as all the stores are closed at the moment."

Narugami nodded as he continued to look Mayura over, "Narugami," Loki said and everyone looked at him, his hands were clenched into fists, "stop staring at Mayura-san."

"I can help it Loki, Look at her." Narugami said as he pointed at her.

"Um, excuse me," Mayura said as she pulled the shirt down as far as she could and held her hands there, "Could you stop talking about me like that why I am standing here?"

"If you would, I will be in my study shortly. I have a few things to get for Mayura. When I am finished I will be there." Loki said as he looked at Narugami then looked at Yamino, "Yamino, Mayura's uniform is on her bed. Would you wash it for her so it will be clean for in the morning?"

"Hai master Loki." Yamino said as he walked past them towards Mayura's room.

"Come," Loki said as he let Mayura pass in front of him so Narugami couldn't see all of Mayura as they walked away.

Mayura walked back towards their rooms and saw Yamino nod towards them as he passed them with her uniform. "Who is Narugami?" she asked as she stopped and looked at him.

Loki sighed, "Narugami, he is like Freyr."

"If he isn't your friend then why is he here?" Mayura asked.

Loki looked at her, "he usually comes to eat."

"Oh," Mayura said. She wasn't expecting that answer.

"You can relax now Mayura, There not here to stare at you." Loki told her, seeing that she was still holding on to the shirt.

Mayura blushed more as she reluctantly let go of the hem of the shirt. "Sorry, it's just I'm a bit uncomfortable it just this."

"I have to say Mayura, it looks good on you." Loki said before he noticed what he said.

Mayura turned crimson and looked away from Loki. "Um," she paused, "Thanks?" She sounded uncertain if that was the right thing to say or not.

"So, a brush." Loki said as he walked into his room.

"Please." Mayura stayed quiet as they enter his room.

"Stay here, I will be back in a moment." And went towards his bathroom.

Mayura looked around again. The room was still a mess from earlier. She walked over to the table that her candle was on. She sat on the bed and starred into the flame of the candle. After a few minutes she looked down and saw a few pitchers laying halfway under the bed. She picked the top one up and looked at it. It had a man who looked like Loki and a long haired blond. She dropped the pitcher as a blinding pain shot through her head bringing tears to her eyes. She curled into a ball as she held her head and fell on her side on the bed.

"Mayura" Loki yelled and she could hear him running towards her. "what happened?" He placed a hand on her shoulder as he leaned over and moved her hair out of her face.

Mayura looked at him as another tear escaped. "I found a pitcher and was looking at it when it felt like a searing hot poker went through my head."

Loki looked at the floor and saw the pitcher she had been looking at face up on the floor. He looked back at Mayura, 'so not only when she tries to remember, if she sees a pitcher it happened.'

"Is that another person I knew?" Mayura asked still holding her head.

Loki smiled faintly, "Hai, Mayura. You knew him briefly."

"Did something happen to him?" Mayura asked as she stopped crying. The pain was lessening.

"He went away for a while. He may be back in time though." Loki said to her as he ran a hand through her hair. "I found a spare brush." He paused as he watched her sit up. "If you would like I will brush it out for you. I'll be gentile so it wouldn't hurt."

Mayura looked at him, "Isn't Narugami-kun waiting for you?"

Loki laughed, "Narugami can wait. I want to make sure you are alright Mayura."

Mayura smiled, "That's ok Loki, I think I can manage to brush my hair out."

Loki nodded and got off of the bed and bent down to pick the photos up off of the ground. He smiled as he looked through them and placed them back where they belonged.

Mayura scooted off of the bed and Loki caught her backside as the bottom of the shirt came up. "I guess I am going to go on to my room and try to get some sleep. Can you make sure I am up in time for school Loki-kun?"

"Hai, I will make sure you are up in time Mayura-san." Loki said as he stood up.

"Arigato." Mayura said and turned to go out of his room.

"About time," Narugami said when Loki entered the study. "I was about to come and find you."

"What is it Narugami?" Loki asked a little annoyed.

"what?" Narugami asked seeing as how Loki was looking at him.

"What do you want?" Loki asked again

"I was going to ask to see if you had run into Freyr or Heimdall within the last few days." Narugami asked as he crossed his arms. "But seeing as how you have an attitude I may as well go home."

Loki looked at Narugami, "what do they have to do with anything?"

"Maybe nothing, maybe everything." He said as he stood. "I guess I will come back tomorrow. Maybe then you will be in better spirits." Narugami turned and headed towards the door.

"Stop." The voice that sounded was of Loki's, but it was deeper, more mature. "What have you found?"

Narugami smiled and turned back around. "Loki, it's nice to see you as you should be." He walked back to his seat and sat down.

"What does Freyr have to do with this? We saw him earlier today and he wasn't himself, but only because Mayura had forgotten about him as she has with all of us." Loki said as he came closer to Narugami.

"I wouldn't think that he would do anything to his Yamato Nasdesic." Narugami said as he looked at Loki. "But as for Heimdall, he would have every reason from Asgard and Midgard. But I don't think he could have don't it on his own."

"But who else?"

"That I don't know." Narugami said.

"I will find out Narugami," Loki said as he looked down to the god of thunder. "And who ever has done this to Mayura will pay." As Loki said this his eyes flashed red.

"if I find anything else out I will let you know Loki, but you may want to revert back to your child self before Mayura sees you." Narugami stood and went for the door. "Unless of course you want her to see you like that again, you never know, it may help her."

"I doubt it," Loki said, "She has only seen me in this form one day, the day I was going to leave her."

"Why did you stay?" Narugami asked, "You have been trying to get back to Asgard for quite some time now."

Loki sighed, "I don't know for sure" he answered honestly.

"You know you can't stay with her forever, she is mortal after all. She will notice how you don't age so what will you do when that time comes?" Narugami asked turning away from the door to look at him.

Loki slammed his fist on the table out of frustration. "I know this Narugami"

"And what do you plan to do about it. Would it not be best to leave her now when she doesn't remember anything of us besides what has happened since she was found?" Narugami asked.

Loki stayed silent and Narugami nodded, "You still have a lot to figure out." He turned and opened the door and walked out.

Loki sighed and sat on the couch with his head in his hands as he thought over what Narugami had said. "Master Loki," Yamino's voice came from the door way. "Is everything alright?"

"Daddy, where is the airhead?" Fenrir said as he sat in front of Loki and looked at him with his head cocked.

Loki looked at Fenrir and then to Yamino. "I am just thinking over things at the moment."

"Is it true daddy, that she is going to stay with us for a while." Fenrir asked still looking at Loki.

"Yes, Fenrir" Loki told him, "Mayura is going to stay with us for a while."

"Would you say Master Loki, that the trials have begun?" Yamino asked and Loki looked at him.

"It is a big possibility" Loki told him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: First Remembrance

Loki silently opened the door to the room Mayura was in. "Mayura?" He said silently so he wouldn't wake her if she was asleep. When he didn't get a response he walked on in and closed the door behind him and walked over towards the bed. Pink hair was cascading down the pillows and part of the side of the bed. Mayura was laying halfway on her side and her back with the black satin cover over her. One of her hands was by her head and the other on her stomach.

Loki pushed some of her bangs to the side and she twitched just slightly causing him to stop. He smiled seeing that she didn't wake, but he knew if she did he could probably say that he was in her dream and she would agree and lay back down.

"Loki….." Came from Mayura's mouth just faintly.

'Did she just say my name?' he asked himself and Mayura moved her arm and shifted the blanket so her upper half was out from under the covers. The top of her bra and her cleavage could be seen from under the shirt she was wearing where one of the other buttons had come undone.

Loki shook his head and turned and walked back to the door. He closed it just as gently as he had before and leaned against the door with his head against it. He was still in the form he had been in when Narugami and he were talking. "What am I doing here? I am Loki, the god of trickery. How has this mortal been able to snare me and keep me here?"

Loki sighed and leaned off of the door and went to his room. He was shutting the door when he heard a scream from the room he had just left. He reverted to his little self and ran across the hall and barged into the room to see a hawk screeching at Mayura and trying to get to her. Loki's staff appeared and he pointed it at the bird and yelled "Vellmonoche." The attack missed only by inches but the bird looked his way and headed towards the window before Loki could attack again.

Loki watched as the bird flew away and was caught off guard as he felt Mayura' arms come around him. "What happened Mayura?" Loki asked as he looked at her. She was on her knees and it took her a moment to look at him.

"I… I don't know Loki." She said as she looked at him. He noticed there were a few scratches on her face and the shirt that she was wearing was ripped on the shoulder and there was blood coming through. "I was dreaming," she blushed and looked away, and I was awoken from someone laughing. I looked around and next thing I knew there was a hawk coming after me."

Loki's staff disappeared and he placed one hand on her shoulder and the other placed some of her hair behind her ear and then traced the few marks that were on her face. "It's ok Mayura; I am here at the moment."

Mayura nodded and looked around. "Come on, I doubt you want to stay in this room. We can go to mine until Yamino can get another set up for you." Loki told her and she nodded. "Besides, I will have to see if I can't find you another shirt, that and your shoulder need's attending to."

Mayura stood back up and they went across the hallway to his room. Loki sat Mayura on the bed and found another shirt like the one she was in and went to find the first aid kit while she changed. When he returned she had the new shirt unbuttoned more so the shirt could hang on her arm so the blood wouldn't get on to it. This caused more of her cleavage to show and Loki stopped for a second and looked at her.

"Are you alright Loki-kun?" Mayura asked as she looked at him.

Loki nodded and walked over towards her more.

"That bird was such a mystery," she said with a sparkle in her eye, "I wonder where it came from and why it attacked me."

Loki smiled as he sat down on the bed In front of her and started attending to the wound. He had a hard time not looking the small ways to where the shirt didn't cover at the moment. "So, you said that you had been dreaming before the attack. What about?"

Mayura blushed when he asked, 'I can't tell him I was dreaming about him, well, an older version like him.' She paused, 'actually, it looked more like that guy in the pitcher from earlier.'

"Well, come on. Out with it Mayura." Loki said as he looked at her with an interested look. 'Why isn't she telling?'

"Well," she paused as she looked at him, "You remember the guy from the photo earlier?"

"Hai," Loki told her wondering what his other self had to do with it.

"I can't give you the details because you are too young, but it involved him." Mayura said and she looked away. "He still seems so familiar Loki."

Loki smiled, "I see," He saw Mayura look back at him and the look on her face turned from embarrassment to a look of confusion. "I'm not so young I don't know what happens between men and women Mayura."

"Oh," she blushed again, "how old are you?" she paused, "I know I should probably know, but you only look to be around ten or so." She paused again, "that man looks so much like you Loki-kun. So much he could be your brother."

Loki swallowed, 'I can't tell her yet' he told himself, "Don't worry about my age Mayura. Just know that I am old enough to know what you dreamed of."

Mayura turned her head slightly and blinked a few times and all of a sudden her hands flew to her head and she crumbled into the fetal position.

"Mayura?" Loki said in a high voice and he leaned forwards and placed his hands on her back, "What's wrong?"

After five minutes of Mayura screaming and the bottom of her new shirt and the blanket on the bed were soaked did she start to settle down. "Mayura?" Loki asked again. He was honestly frightened at the moment, what was happening here?

Mayura finally lifted her head and looked at Loki and flung herself on him. Loki wrapped his arms around her waist as she started crying again, "What happened Mayura?"

After a few seconds Mayura sat back down and looked at Loki. "The doll, it had blond hair didn't it?"

Loki looked at her confused, "what are you talking about Mayura?"

Mayura smiled slightly as she rubbed her head, "The doll you said first brought us together. It had blond hair. You didn't believe me at first when I told you and I had a hard time believing Yamino-kun wasn't the detective. I was looking for the doll after you turned me down and I had tripped. You came looking for me and helped me up."

"Mayura…" Loki said as he started to smile.

"Then the festival, I showed you around the school because of the seven wonders and you solved them all, except the haunted suit of armor but it hasn't acted up either. That's when I met Narugami-kun" She paused as Loki pushed her hair back behind her ear again. "Then there was the case at the zoo, with the birds." She paused again and he knew she was thinking about what had happened in the other room. "Then there was mystery thief Freyr, that's where I met him." She paused as she thought about Freyr for a second and then looked back to Loki, "then there was the case with Miss Reiya. And you were kidnapped Loki. Yamino and I had to find you."

"You remember" Loki said as Mayura nodded and threw her arms around him again. "Do you remember anything else?"

Mayura shook her head as she looked at him, "No, anything else I still don't remember." She paused as she looked down. "The hawk from tonight, it looked like one of the ones from the zoo."

"Hai Mayura. It does." Loki said as he recalled Heimdall and what Narugami had said.

Loki looked over towards the candle, it had burned a third of the way down. The alarm clock beside it caught his attention, 1:30 am. "Mayura, you need to get some sleep. You still have school tomorrow."

Mayura blushed again, "I don't want to go back in that room Loki."

Loki nodded and stood, "I will get yamino-kun and we will have another room cleared out for you Mayura-san."

Loki went to turn and he saw he shake her head, "I don't want to stay by myself Loki-kun."

He stopped and turned back towards her, he kept his smile to himself, "then where do you want to be?" he paused for a moment, "if you want to stay in here you can, I can make a pallet in the floor beside the bed."

She shook her head again, "I don't want to run you out of your own bed Loki, that wouldn't be right or fair."

"Then what do you suggest?" Loki asked her, a smile playing on his lips.

Mayura hung her head as she answered him so she could hide her face. "Your bed is quiet big, and I don't move a lot in my sleep."

Loki starred at her for a moment, "you can stay in here tonight Mayura"

Mayura looked at him, her cheeks were very red, "thank you Loki."

"Now lay down, you need your rest." Loki said and Mayura nodded and got under the covers. Loki walked over to his dresser and pulled a pair of pj's out and went to his bathroom and changed. Mayura was already asleep when he got out of the bathroom. He walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers, he lay there for a while watching the girl sleep. When he finally did give into sleep, he unconsciously rolled over closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

A floral smell woke Loki. He groaned slightly and then noticed that someone warm and soft was lying next to him and fit perfectly against his body. Loki opened his eyes to see Mayura's back against his chest and his arm over her waist. He pushed up and leaned on the arm that was under him and took the arm that was over Mayura and shifted her hair out of her face. Only when he went to sit his arm back on his hip did he notice that he had somehow reverted back to his older self.

Loki sighed and went to get out of the bed. When he was standing he looked at himself, the pj's that he had been wearing where now ripped into shreds from the rapid growth through the night. He looked over at the clock; Mayura still had fifteen minutes before the alarm would go off. He headed towards the bathroom after grabbing his clothing and took a quick cold shower.

When the cold shower had done what it was meant for he reverted to his child form and dried off. He was in the process of putting his pants on when he heard the alarm go off in the next room. He slipped the white shirt over his damp hair and walked into the room.

"Papa," Mayura groaned with her head under the covers, "five more minutes."

Loki smiled as he walked over towards her, "Mayura," he paused as he watched her body freeze under the covers, "I'm not your papa."

After a few seconds she slowly lowered the covers just enough so her eyes were out from under the blanket and she looked at Loki, "H… Hai." She was silent for a while, "I'm sorry Loki-kun, I didn't remember b…" she started and Loki silenced her.

"I know Mayura-san," Loki said as she sat up on the bed, "it's alright. A lot has happened to you in a very short amount of time."

"Arigato" Mayura said as she looked at Loki.

"You don't have to thank me Mayura-san," Loki told her and added to himself, 'waking up this morning with you next to me was more than enough' he paused for a moment and then sat down on the far side of the bed, "if you would like go ahead and get ready for school I will tell Yamino-kun that you are awake and to get breakfast ready."

Mayura looked at him for a second and then stood and nodded, "alright Loki-kun, but I will need my uniform when I get out of the shower."

Loki nodded, "I will fetch it after I tell Yamino-kun to prepare breakfast. I will lay it on the bed for you."

Mayura nodded and Loki stood and headed for the door, "Loki-kun…" Mayura said as her head dropped as she looked at the floor.

"What is it Mayura?" Loki said as he started walking back towards her.

"What if something happens like what happened last night," she said as she ran a hand over the shoulder that was bandaged and then looked back at him.

Loki stopped as he looked at her, "what would you like for me to do Mayura?"

She was silent for a moment, when she answered her cheeks turned a slight shade of red, "could you stay in here when I start getting ready for school in case something were to happen?"

Loki looked at her for a few seconds and hid the smile that threatened to show, "are you comfortable with me being here when you do that Mayura?"

She reddened a little more, "I'll stay in the bathroom, the only time I'll have to worry about it is when I need to get my uniform from in here."

Loki was silent for a second and then nodded, "If that is what you would like for me to do then I will hurry and tell Yamino-kun and retrieve your uniform for you." Mayura nodded and then he added, "I will be back shortly Mayura."

Mayura nodded again and brought the covers up around her again as Loki walked from the room. No more than five minutes had passed when Loki had entered his room again, Mayura's uniform in hand. He laid it on the bed so it wouldn't get wrinkled and looked towards the bathroom. He sat his hand on the handle for a few seconds before he pushed it open slightly. Steam flooded out of the bathroom in his face.

Mayura was facing away from him letting the water cascade over her head. Her pink hair covered her backside but as she raised her arms to wash her hair she could see the roundness of her breasts and her hips. He fought back the urge to move closer as he watched her and closed the door as she reached for the shampoo.

Loki shut the door and looked back at the bed where her uniform was laying. He walked back to the side of the bed where the candle was and looked at it. There was no wax where it had burnt part of the way down. He looked down to the pitchers that Mayura had found… He bent down and picked them up and looked at them. Had her looking at the one of him in his original form caused her to start to remember?

Loki heard the water shut off so he placed the photos back into the bedside table where they had been. When he was finished he walked back over to the opposite side of the bed and sat down, waiting with a smile on his face for when the bathroom door would open.

Mayura opened the door slightly and stuck her head out, "Umm, Loki. I need my uniform now if you don't mind."

He smiled as he picked up her uniform, "and what if I do mind?" He asked himself in his mind as he made his way towards her. He stretched out his arm to give her the garments. The door required Mayura to open it more so she could retrieve her clothing and in process of doing so it showed how little the towel she was wrapped in at the moment covered.

Mayura wasn't showing anything at the moment, the white towel she was wearing came up as if she were wearing a very mini skirt and covered most, but not all of her breasts. Mayura was very red as she closed the door again.

Loki looked at the closed door for a few moments and then sighed and walked over to his dresser and brushed out his hair. He looked into the mirror that was there and noticed that his face was just as red if not redder than what Mayura's had been. When he was finished he walked to his window, crossed his arms behind his back, and looked outside until Mayura was dressed.

Mayura silently escaped from the bathroom and watched Loki for a few seconds, "Thank you Loki" She folded her hands together and started to twirl her thumbs.

Loki snapped out of his thoughts when she had spoken and turned towards her, "Your welcome Mayura," he paused for a moment as he watched her and smiled seeing how she was still as red as she was in the towel. "As long as you are safe, that's all that matters. I did promise you father that nothing would happen to you after all."

Mayura looked at him and smiled. She stayed quiet for a moment as she looked at him, "I was wondering Loki," she paused for a moment, "If the weather allows it, when school lets out, if we could go to the dojo and see what could be salvaged."

Loki nodded, "We will see what can be done Mayura." He started to walk towards the door, "Come, Yamino-san should be done with breakfast."

Hello everyone,

Sorry it has been so long since i have been able to post this chapter but work has been running me ragged. I am currently working on the next chapter and as soon as i am done with it and went back through to correct everything i will have it on here for you guys. Please let me know what you think of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Into the Unknown

Mayura wished she could have brought some of the pastries that Yamino-kun had made for breakfast that morning. There was still an hour before lunch and she was starving. She sighed as she looked at the clock on the wall of her classroom. Her mind wandered to the pitcher she had found laying in the floor beside Loki's bed the night before. Had that what had made her head hurt so much? Had it caused her to remember what she had?

"I wonder who that was and why he looks so much like Loki-kun?" she asked herself as the bell for the end of the class rang and she gathered her belongings and started for her next class. At the end of her next class a student that worked in the office came in and asked to see Mayura. She gathered her books and headed out into the hallway to see what was going on.

"You have a visitor" The boy said and led her towards the office.

"Do you know who it is?" Mayura asked as they walked wondering if it was someone that she could trust.

"No, I was just told to come to your class and retrieve you." The boy said as they rounded a corner as they approached the office. She stayed silent as they went wondering who it was and why they would come.

The boy held the door open for Mayura as she entered the office and stopped a few feet into the room and looked around as the door shut. She felt the boy pass her and she continued to look.

"Mayura," A voice all too familiar came from behind her causing her to turn and looked down, "I thought you may want something more…." Loki paused as he thought of the right word, "appealing to eat today then what they offer here."

Mayura smiled as she looked at Loki, "thank you Loki-kun."

Loki nodded, "come, is it not your lunch at the moment?"

Mayura nodded and followed Loki out of the office. It was a nice day outside; it was sunny but not too hot out. They found a free table outside and Loki proceeded to sit the small basket he was carrying on the table and then sat down himself.

Mayura sat down beside Loki as he opened the basket and pulled out a couple of sandwiches and some chips. "There are also some of the blueberry pastries that Yamino-kun made this morning in here."

Mayura smiled, "Thank you," she paused for a moment, "I had been wishing that I had brought a few with me…. They were very good this morning."

Loki has watched her when she started to speak and nodded, "Hai, they were." He finished clearing out the basket and looked at her, "I also brought some of the sweetened tea that was made this morning." He said as he poured the liquid from the bottle into two plastic cups.

Mayura took a bite of the sandwich that Loki had handed to her, "What have you been doing today since I left Loki-kun?"

Loki chewed the bite he had taken before he answered her, "Started looking through a few things at home when Yamino came in with the tea he made, they were delivered first thing this morning, and suggested that if he were to make a basket I could bring it to you so you could have something descent to eat here." Loki took another bite when he had finished speaking.

Mayura nodded as she sipped the tea, "Mmmmm, this is really good."

"Hai, it has a raspberry flavor to it. If I remember correctly there is also a peach, blackberry, and a strawberry flavor as well that came with the set." Loki told her.

"Loki," a males voice came from behind Mayura causing her to look over her shoulder, "Hey there Daidouji," Narugami said smiling to Mayura, "what brings you to the school during lunch Loki?"

Loki glared at him for a moment before he answered him, "I figured that Mayura would enjoy something better then the food they have here to eat so I brought her something to eat."

Narugami looked at him and then quickly sat down and looked over the food that was laying on the table, smiled, and picked up one of the pastries and took a bite out of it, "I have to give it to you Loki, Yamino really can make some food…."

"Narugami….." Loki said as he tried to stay calm and not be annoyed, "I do not recall inviting you to sit and eat with us…. Besides…. There was only enough here for Mayura-san and myself."

Narugami swallowed the last of the pastry he had grabbed and looked at Loki, "Ok, fine" and stood up, "I don't have time for you anyways…." He started to walk off mumbling about a job he was doing for the school.

"See you later Narugami-kun" Mayura called to him and then turned back towards Loki.

Narugami kept walking for a second and then stopped and hurriedly rushed back over to the two of them, "Mayura….." he looked and Loki confused.

"Yes Narugami, she remembers some that has happened but not a lot. It's a start though." Loki told him as Mayura looked at Loki and then to Narugami as he watched her smiling.

'They have already moved past the first trial then…. And she beat it. I wonder what it was,' Narugami looked at Loki, "What happened?"

Loki looked at him and shook his head, "Another time Narugami, this is neither the time nor the place to discuss such matters."

Narugami nodded as he looked at Loki and then looked at Mayura, "I'll see you all later then."

Loki watched as Narugami turned and started to walk away, "Oi," he paused till Narugami stopped but didn't turn to look at them, "We will be out most of the day so don't think about coming by."

Narugami stood there for a moment longer but didn't say or do anything before walking away. It was silent between the two for a moment longer, "Do you still wish to go to the dojo when you are done with school for the day."

Mayura looked up at Loki and just looked at him for a moment, "I do," she paused for a moment, "I would like to see if there is anything I can grab that is still useable and all." That and she also wanted to know what it looked like. From what her father had told her that no one was allowed to go near there, there was nothing left, everything under rock, but if that had been the case how had her papa survived?

Loki nodded, "If we do, I don't know if we will have enough time to go somewhere and get you stuff that you need, clothing for example."

Mayura blushed as she looked away from Loki, she could make it through another night she guessed with what she had worn the night before, but there were other things that she would need, if nothing else she would need clean underwear.

"Finish eating Mayura, you do not have much time before your next class will start." Loki said as he smiled as he saw her blush. She nodded and continued.

"Yamino-kun and I will be outside the gates waiting for you when school lets out." Loki told her.

When Mayura had finished she looked around, there weren't many students left outside. She sighed and looked back at Loki, "Thank you Loki-kun, for lunch. It was very thoughtful of you." She stood up and smiled at Loki before she started back inside.

Loki watched her as she went and packed everything back inside the basket and went on his way.

As Loki had told her, he and yamino were waiting on Mayura when school let out. When she reached them she smiled but she seemed off. "Hey Loki-kun, yamino-sama." They looked at her and smiled, "The lunch you made Yamino-san was wonderful."

Yamino smiled, "you are more than welcome, Mayura-san. It gave Loki-Sama a reason to get out of the mansion on a lovely day."

Mayura nodded as she looked at the two, "Is there something wrong Mayura-san?" Loki asked as he watched her for a few seconds.

She looked down at him and smiled half heartedly, "I've been thinking of papa a lot since you left Loki-kun… just wished I could go and see him."

Loki and Yamino looked at her for a moment, "Mayura, as soon as he is able to have visitors we will go and see him."

Mayura nodded as she looked at him, "thank you Loki-kun."

"As I asked earlier Mayura-san, if you don't want to go to the dojo we don't have to." Loki told her.

Mayura seemed to think on this for a moment and then shook her head, "I want to go," she paused for a moment, "I know that more than likely I'm going to get upset over it, but honestly, I don't see how that could have happened at the dojo. "

Loki nodded and then looked at Yamino, "Then shall we get going. It is a bit of a trek to the dojo. And then if we're going to look around and make it back before dark."

"Hai" Mayura said and they began walking towards the home Mayura had known for as long as she could remember.

A little over an hour later they were at the base of the stairs that led to the dojo. Mayura stood in between Loki and Yamino and she hesitated at the base. She took a deep breath and then looked to her left at Loki. He was already looking at her when she looked over at him.

"We can leave whenever you are ready." Loki told her and she nodded.

Mayura looked back towards the stairs that they were to climb and took the first step.

Here is the latest chapter for Forgotten memories. Hope you all like it and i will get the next chapter out as soon as it is completed. Please let me know what you all think.


End file.
